Summertime Sadness
by silversun07
Summary: Bolin gives Asami a coupon for a massage at the Dragon's Arm Salon, and she gets some unexpected romance advice from a wise, old woman. [Korrasami][Mystery canon couple][Two-shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Summertime Sadness  
** _By Nikkel  
_ © to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Koneitzko, and Nickelodeon

* * *

" _Kiss me hard before you go. Summertime sadness. I just wanted you to know that baby, you're the best."_

* * *

Golden night settled on Republic City. Asami Sato sat in the waiting room, a cup of hot jasmine tea steaming in her hands. Tucked into her pocket was a bright pink coupon for the Dragon's Arm Salon, a downtown spa. With a vacant expression, she watched as half-naked men rubbed down old women, the soothing melody of a mandolin playing over the radio, as if they were in olden times. It was a contrast to the piercing and tattoo shop next door blasting its big brass music. Asami could hear the rebellion through the thin, bamboo walls.

"Asami Sato?" came an elderly voice. Asami stood to see an old woman with kind eyes and a warm smile, wrapped in a pink kimono. "Please follow me. I will be your masseuse tonight."

The old woman lead her through a pair of dark red curtains into a private room illuminated by soft candlelight. The curtains blocked out the radio and chatter of the other patrons, rendering them in silence.

"I'll give you a moment to undress. What kind of oils do you like?" the masseuse asked, turning to face a cabinet stocked with one thousand different scents and blends.

"Rose, please," Asami replied, folding her clothes into a neat pile and wrapping a towel around herself. "With a hint of hibiscus, if you have it."

"Of course, dear, of course."

Asami laid on the table and rested her forehead on her wrists. She closed her eyes in contentment as the masseuse's warm, leathery hands kneading the knots in her neck and shoulders, working her way down her spine. Asami inhaled, trying to relax; this was why she was here, wasn't it? To relax? Bolin wouldn't have given her the coupon if it wasn't going to work. She wondered if it would be any good, though, as she couldn't keep her mind off of… off of…

"Please relax, Miss Sato," the old woman said. "Your aura is particularly black this evening."

Asami opened her eyes and blinked. "My… aura?"

"Why yes," the masseuse replied with an easy smile. "Your aura tells me you're depressed."

"I… I'm under a lot of pressure, at the moment."

"I don't think so… Stress is usually a yellowy color. This is definitely black, with hues of blue and green. Has something been troubling you?"

"You mean… You can _see_ what I'm feeling?" Asami asked in disbelief. She had heard of seers in the Old World, prior to the industrialization of Republic City. The woman looked old enough to have been alive in that time. At the same time, there were modern-day seers that claimed to see the future, but Asami knew it was nothing but a bunch of hog-monkey dung. "How can you do that?"

"Many years of practice."

"Oh, okay," Asami said. She wasn't going to press or question the woman's skills. She was being kind and sweet. "But no, there's nothing troubling me."

"You're lying," the woman said in a sing-song voice, and Asami blushed. "You can trust me, dear. I won't tell a soul. Promise."

Asami released another heavy sigh. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't sleep, I can't focus, and nothing interests me anymore. I've never felt like this. I don't know what to do."

"I think you need to let go of your frustration. Accept things that have happened, and that they are things that you cannot control."

"I don't know if I can. Things haven't been the same for over a year now. It's… unbelievably hard. Mako says three words to me a month. Bolin tries to cheer me up, but it never works. And Korra is so far away, I don't think I'll ever see her again."

"Ah!" the old woman squeaked in surprise. "Your aura flickered a bright greenish-blue, just now."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you have an overwhelming love for someone you miss. Someone you consider yourself close to."

"Oh, Mako and I used to date a long time ago. It's okay we're not together anymore, it wasn't really working out."

"No, no, not Mako… The other one, Korra," the old woman said. "Ah! There it goes again!"

"She's my best friend," Asami clarified as the masseuse's knuckles dug into the muscle bunched alongside her spine. "And she… Something happened, and she went away to the South Pole. There hasn't been a day that goes by that I haven't thought about her."

"You care for her deeply."

"Yes."

"I had a best friend like that, once. She, too, had something to her that caused her to never be the same again," the old woman said, and pulled up a chair, allowing the oils to soak into Asami's skin. The candlelight flickered in her misty, silver eyes. "I wish I could say she recovered, but…"

Asami sat up, the towel wrapped around her, and laid a gentle hand on the old woman's shoulder. Tears were trickling down the wrinkles of her face.

"Hey, it's okay," Asami said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

"I know you do, and that's why it's important for me to tell you, that no matter what, you must be there for your friend," the woman said, her voice taking a hard edge. "If she ever returns, know that not everyone may be accepting of her change. She will need you. It will be incredibly difficult."

It was as if this woman knew how Asami felt without being asked.

"I will be," Asami replied.

"You promise?"

"Absolutely."

"Good."

"If… you don't mind me asking…" Asami began, hesitant and not wanting to be rude, but her curiosity was getting the better of her. "What happened to your friend?"

"She lost her mind when she was only fourteen. I tried to help her when I could. It was hard, at first. There were days I felt like you do today. I, too, was lost, stressed, and confused, and no matter what I did, I could never take my mind off of her."

Asami sighed. "That… sounds pretty accurate."

"Her brother moved her into the best mental hospital in the world, but compared to today's standards, it was a prison," the woman said with sad bitterness. "Instead of treating her, the doctors sedated her. For a while, I was in charge of keeping her from attacking visitors that came to see her… Not that there were many. If she was able to get help from the doctors here in Republic City, I like to think she would have gotten better. Nobody knew how to treat her back then, but I did."

"How so?"

"I loved her," the woman replied, and for the first time, a smile brightened her features, dark eyes lighting up that reminded Asami of a firebender's. "I loved her more than I've loved anyone else. I don't know if she ever felt the same way, as these things were hard for her to understand, but I think she did. She never wanted to admit it, though. She was too proud. Since I was a child, I always believed that love was the best medicine, and that is why you must let Korra know about the way you feel."

Asami blushed. She hadn't been expecting the conversation to turn the way that it had. Her fists clenched and unclenched. "I don't know. I want to tell her, but I don't know how. What if she rejects me?"

"With a love as deep and natural as yours? I don't think so," the woman said in a mocking tone, chuckling. "Korra may not admit to the way she feels at first, but do not be afraid. She is probably just proud, like the woman I love."

"She _is_ proud, and I'm proud of her," Asami replied with a genuine smile. "She's strong and brave and I wish she could see all of the things that I see about her. It wasn't until she moved away did I realize how much I admired her."

"Then, if she returns, tell her. It doesn't have to be direct or right away. She will know just by looking at you. We women are sensitive creatures, even the most distanced ones, and she will be able to tell."

"Thank you. I think… I think that's something I really needed to hear. None of my friends seem to understand."

"There is always some out in the world that does, though," the woman replied with a sagely nod. She stood up and handed Asami her clothes back. "Your massage ended twenty minutes ago, but I appreciate the conversation."

"It was my pleasure," Asami said, pulling her shirt over her head again. "I think I might come here more often. You did a wonderful job on my back, and I really liked talking to you. Maybe when Korra does come back, I can bring her to you, too. She has knots that I can't work out at all."

"Excellent. I am glad I could be of service to you, Miss Sato."

"When I come back next time, who should I ask for?"

The masseuse responded with a deep, respectful bow that had clearly been ingrained her from the days of old. "You may call me Ty Lee."

"Thank you again, Ty Lee."

"You're welcome. I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Refreshed, Asami paid for her treatment at the front counter. Despite the pink coupon Bolin had given her, she paid the full amount. The cashier looked up at her in both confusion and surprise, as he knew that this was not the most upscale parlor in town.

"Excuse me, miss. I believe you've overpaid," he said.

"Actually, that's my tip. Please make sure it gets to Ty Lee."

The man nodded. "Of course. Thank you, and come again."

"I most certainly will."

The salon's door bell jingled as she left and stepped out into the busy, night time streets. Cars rushed past her, the tattoo parlor next door was still blasting its music, and Asami looked up at the sky, feeling the wind rushing through her. She thought about what the old woman said, and her eyes strained to see the pinpricks of stars through the amber haze of the city lights. She knew, at that very moment, that Korra was looking up at the same sky.

And she was.

Korra stood on the balcony of the Southern Water Tribe Royal Palace, gazing up at the dancing lights and glittering stars. Sleep did not come easy to her anymore. With her hands on the cold, icy balcony, Korra found herself longing for the warmth of Asami's hands in hers. Knowing that this was impossible, Korra sighed and hung her head, returning to her room. By candlelight, she sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment paper, brush, and ink pad.

Perhaps she would start writing to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Think I'll miss you forever, like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky."_

* * *

"Where are we going?" Korra asked as Asami dragged her along down the sidewalk.

"I've told you a million times," Asami replied with a roll of her eyes. "We're going to the cute little massage parlor I visited a lot while you were away. Trust me, you'll love it. Especially after that last pro-bending match."

Korra offered her a weak smile. "You've got a point there. My arm _still_ hurts."

"Yes, but you were _amazing_ ," Asami replied, slowing so that Korra could catch up, the two of them walking side-by-side underneath the amber nightlife of Republic City. It seemed to be the city that never slept, cars rushing past them and honking horns at teenagers roaming the streets. Neither of them cared, though, welcoming the late-night hustle, feeling more alive than ever. Then again, that may have been because of the way they held each others' hands, their touch electric. "Look! There it is!"

Korra cringed. The Dragon's Arm Salon was squashed between a brass-blasting tattoo shop and a sleazy-looking motel with half-boarded up windows. She could smell the incense wafting through the cracks of the windows.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked. "It looks… Kind of run down."

"I promise that it's better inside," Asami replied, squeezing Korra's hand.

The two headed through the front door, the bell jingling upon their entrance. Immediately, Korra felt as if she had stepped back in time. Old-style dragons were painted on the fuchsia walls, ornate vases with tropical plants were stuffed into corners, and a thin veil of jasmine hovered in the air. She was used to the clean-cut modernism of Republic City, and this place was anything but. Asami walked up to the counter. The man behind it bowed at her with a smile.

"Welcome back, Miss Sato," he said. "What can we provide for you today?"

"Actually, it's for my girlfriend, Korra." Asami gestured over her shoulder at Korra, who was poking at a gold, pygmy-panther statue that was waving its paw at her. "She'll be getting the massage today. Is Ty Lee in?"

"Yes, yes she is. I will let her know her favorite clients are here. Would you like some tea, in the meantime?"

"Yes, please. Jasmine for me, and oolong for her."

The man nodded, turned around, and poured two prepared cups. He handed them on a small tray to her, and Asami returned to Korra's side.

"Hey, stop touching that," she said, passing Korra her tea, moving her hand away from the waving pygmy-panther.

"I can't help it if it's weird," Korra replied with a shrug. "How old is this place?"

"I think it's been here since Republic City was first built."

They weren't waiting for long. There was a movement through the dark red curtains, and Asami set her tea down with an excited gasp. She walked over and threw her arms around the old woman that stood there.

"It's so good to see you again, Asami," Ty Lee said, patting her on the back. "And who is your friend?"

"This is Korra," Asami replied with pride.

Korra stepped forward, smiled, and bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I see what you mean now," Ty Lee said with a blush and giggle to Asami. "You're right, she _does_."

Korra straightened and grimaced. "Mean what? Do what?"

"It's okay, don't worry about it," Asami said, pulling at Korra's hand again. "It's an inside joke between us. Anyways, Korra, this is Ty Lee. She'll be the one working on your arm and anywhere else you'd like."

"Follow me." Ty Lee turned and together, the three of them entered the private back room, where the curtains silenced the mandolin music and soft murmurs of other patrons. Asami reclined in a wooden chair at the corner of the room, and Korra hopped up on the bed. Ty Lee thrust open her cabinet of one thousand scents. "What kind of oils do you like, Korra?"

Korra's brow furrowed, thoroughly confused, and looked to Asami for help. Asami chuckled. "She likes woody scents, and sometimes chocolate."

"Hmm… I have just the thing," Ty Lee said, plucked two bottles from the shelf, and held them below Korra's nose, swirling their scents together. "What do you think of that, dear?"

"It… smells like me? I guess? I don't know, it smells good." Korra shrugged. "Sorry, I've never done this before."

"There's a first time for everything," Ty Lee replied with a smile, and guided Korra to lay down on her stomach, warming her hands with the oils. For hands so old and frail-looking, they were surprisingly strong, working at the knots in Korra's shoulder blades and relaxing the tensed muscles in her arm. "It seems that Asami was right; you _are_ pretty buff."

Korra blushed and glanced sideways at her girlfriend. "So, uh… How much have you told her about me? It seems like a lot."

"I used to come to Ty Lee for advice, actually," Asami replied, reaching out and running her fingers through Korra's short, dark hair. "Whenever I was feeling lonely, or I couldn't stop thinking about you, I came to talk to her. She really helped me stay sane through those three years you were gone."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. When I didn't feel like talking, she would tell me stories about when she was young. She used to have a girlfriend, too."

Korra glanced up at Ty Lee with excited, seafoam eyes, and the old woman chuckled in response and said, "It was a long time ago, but I still feel like it was yesterday. Of course, a relationship like ours was forbidden back then. Thank goodness you two live in this wonderful city that seeks to protect girls like you. I wish we could have."

"Where are you from?" Korra asked. "Where's your girlfriend now? I'd love to meet her."

"We're from the Fire Nation, and she's… passed."

Korra instantly regretted her words. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's… all right. I've been without her for several years now," Ty Lee said with a heavy sigh, pausing in her massage, looking away from the two of them. "It's true that time heals all wounds, but not broken hearts."

Korra sat up and laid a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder. "Listen. I'm… I'm the Avatar. If your love is as strong as you say it is, then… We might be able to connect with her."

Ty Lee tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm the bridge between the physical world and the spiritual world. Her time in the physical world may have passed, but I might be able to find her in the spiritual world. What I'm saying is… You might be able to talk to her, through me, one more time."

Ty Lee's silvery eyes widened. "You're really able to do that? For _me_?"

"You took care of Asami when I couldn't," Korra replied, looking over her shoulder at her girlfriend. "That means a lot to me."

Ty Lee bowed her head, tears dripping from her eyes, overwhelmed by the idea of seeing her long-lost lover again. "You are very kind, Avatar Korra. But I do have to warn you… Azula may not take to seeing you very well."

" _Azula_?" Both Korra echoed with a raised brow. "Like… the _Princess Azula_ from the Hundred Year War? The one that took over Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, that one."

"Well… I don't think I would have ever guessed _that_ , but… If she means that much to you, I'll still do it. I've faced bloodbending dictators, dark Avatars, evil anarchists, and just took down Kuvira, so… I guess I'll fight a crazy princess, next."

"Your bravery is admirable," Ty Lee said, with an almost knowing smirk. "Azula _is_ crazy, but when you see her, please try to remember that she is human underneath, too. It is that human girl that I fell in love with."

"I can try," Korra said, and scooted on the table so Ty Lee could sit across from her. She sat in the lotus position and opened her palms to the old woman. Her hands were wrinkled and soft, like silk, against Korra's calloused fingers. She inhaled and exhaled, and Ty Lee followed, as if she had done this before. "I've never done this before, so bear with me. I need you to think of Azula in order for me to feel out a connection."

"Got it."

The two of them closed their eyes in deep concentration. Asami watched, sipping her jasmine tea, a small smile on her ruby lips. She adored Korra's willingness to help others, whether it was because of her Avatar nature or not, and Asami couldn't have been more proud. She smiled as Korra's eyes opened, glowing white, a sign that she was in the spirit world.

 _Korra opened her eyes to a bleak sky. The earth beneath her feet was black, pale green moss sprouting up between the cracks of basalt, flecked with ash. The wind was cold, but she could feel the volcano's magma churning beneath her feet, the heat rising. It was a desolate place, one that could be considered the end of the world, looking over a stormy, grey ocean._

 _Korra cleared her throat. "Hello? Azula? If you can hear me, I'd like talk to—"_

 _Thunderous lightning crackled past her right ear. Korra whizzed around with a jump, raising her fists, and her jaw dropped as a towering, black dragon roared at her with a burst of bright blue fire. The only dragon she had ever seen was Lord Zuko's, but here one was, alive and malicious in the Spirit World._

" _Hey!" she cried, dodging another blast of fire. "Please, stop attacking me! I'm—"_

" _ **Leave!"**_ _the dragon bellowed in a screeching, high-pitched voice._

" _I just want to help!"_

" _ **I need no help!"**_

 _The dragon backed her all the way to the edge of the cliff. Korra gasped, looking over her shoulder at the swirling, grey ocean below. She had the awful feeling that if she fell, she would be lost forever. She held up her hands. Then, as if by some miracle, she heard Ty Lee's voice in her head again._

"Azula _is_ crazy, but when you see her, please try to remember that she is human underneath, too. It is that human girl that I fell in love with."

 _When Korra opened her eyes again, she was face-to-face with a little girl, her hands ready to shoot blue flames at her. Black wings came from her back, a tail lashed out from her armor behind her, and her eyes glittered like gold._

" _What are you doing in my kingdom?" Azula demanded, lip curled, ready to strike._

 _Korra offered her a weak smile. "I… I'm the Avatar."_

 _The young Azula smirked and crossed her arms. "Nuh-uh. The Avatar's a bald guy with dumb tattoos. I know. I hit him with lightning."_

" _Well, I'm the next Avatar," Korra explained, but Azula's brow knitted in confusion. "Aang's gone. I'm Korra, and I've got a message for you."_

 _Azula huffed, a small puff of smoke escaping her nostrils, her pointed tail lashing behind her. "Liar. I have no friends."_

" _Yes, you do. Do you remember Ty Lee?"_

 _The Princess' little golden eyes widened. "Ty Lee?"_

Ty Lee's hands were warm in Korra's grasp. She glanced at Asami. "What's happening?"

Asami smiled at her. "She's in the Spirit World. Close your eyes and concentrate."

"Ty Lee…" Korra whispered, eyes closed, and Ty Lee gasped. "This is your chance."

"My chance?" Ty Lee echoed. "What do you mean my—"

 _Her words caught in her throat, suddenly in a world that was not made of steel, brass, and incense. Above her, the sky was grey, and below her, the earth was black, and while she stood in Korra's shoes, all she could see was Azula through Korra's eyes. Her hand reached out, touching the soft, pale cheek of the Princess. She smiled, tears trickling down the corners of her eyes as Azula held still, shocked and confused._

" _You look beautiful," Ty Lee whispered. "You haven't changed at all."_

 _Ty Lee didn't see the wings, the tail, and the horns that made Azula into the monster everyone had always feared. What she saw instead was the beautiful woman she had fallen in love with many years ago._

 _Ty Lee's brow furrowed. "But… Why are you here? Are you trapped in the Spirit World?"_

 _Azula took a step back from her and did not meet her eyes. "No. I can go whenever I like."_

" _So, why are you waiting? Why don't you move on?"_

" _Because I'm… I'm waiting for you, Ty Lee."_

 _Ty Lee's smile returned. "You don't have to do that, you know."_

 _Azula's eyes, brilliant and gold, just the way Ty Lee remembered them, returned to her. She had never seen them more vibrant than they were now, brimming with determination and commitment._

" _Yes. I do."_

" _Then… I'll see you soon, sugar cakes."_

Ty Lee opened her eyes, her heart racing, and unable to stop the tears from coming down. Asami stood and laid a hand on her back, leaning over.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and Ty Lee nodded, laughing to herself with pure joy.

"It was wonderful," Ty Lee replied. "I… I thought I would never see her again."

"That's incredible. I'm so happy for you, Ty Lee."

"Your girl is incredible, that's what's what."

Asami glanced at Korra, still in the Spirit World, her eyes closed and her knuckles together. "Yes. She is."

 _With Ty Lee gone, Korra stood in her place, watching as the crazy princess who turned out not to be too crazy touched her cheek, where Ty Lee's palm had just been._

" _You love her, don't you?" Korra said, but instead of easing into another moment, she had ruined it. Azula scoffed, rolled her eyes, and sat down on the cliff's edge, over the vast and churning grey sea. "It's okay to admit that, you know."_

" _Of course I do, Avatar," Azula snapped back as cold as the blowing wind. "Why else would I be here?"_

" _You, uh… Enjoy the view?"_

" _You're a funny one, unlike the last Avatar." Azula perked an amused brow at her, but it was short-lived. "I've been waiting a long time for her to come."_

" _Is there any reason she wouldn't?"_

" _Yes," Azula said, and heaved a heavy sigh. "I… I never actually told her how I felt."_

" _Can I say something?" Korra asked, and sat down next to her, both of their legs hanging over the cliff. Azula stiffened as their shoulders brushed together, but nodded. Korra smiled. "I think she knows how you feel already."_

" _And how do you know that?"_

" _Because I've been there, with Asami. For the longest time, I wasn't sure if she liked me or not, and it was mostly because I didn't say anything. I was too busy trying to figure out who I was, and I was afraid if I told her how I felt, she would reject me. It turns out she had felt the same way, but we didn't have to say anything at all to each other to know that. It was pretty natural, actually," Korra replied, though she wasn't sure if Azula was listening. Her eyes were somewhere out beyond the sea. Korra placed a comforting hand on her back, between her black wings. "I love Asami like you love Ty Lee. We're all human."_

 _And, ever so slowly, the wings, the tail, and the horns faded from Azula's body. Beneath their fingertips, bright green grass and scarlet fire lilies began to sprout, and the clouds parted to a clear, blue sky. Even the sea, grey and forlorn, washed aquamarine. Korra looked up at the shining sun in surprise, and Azula did, too, standing, inhaling the warm, summery wind._

" _Thank you, Avatar."_

Korra's eyes opened. The candles in the massage parlor were almost out, and Ty Lee and Asami huddled together, mid-conversation. Ty Lee wiped the tears from her wrinkled cheeks, and Asami set down a cup of hot tea, cupping Korra's face in her hands.

"Welcome back," she whispered, kissing her cheek. "You were in there for a while. What took you?"

"Oh, you know, just doing Avatar things," Korra replied with a chuckle. "Saved a life, gave some advice. The usual. Princess Azula isn't as crazy as the history books make her."

"Really, now?"

"Yeah. Pretty attractive, too. I can see why you fell in love with her, Ty Lee," Korra said to the old woman, which earned her a punch in the arm by Asami. " _Hey_!"

"You're not allowed to fall in love with someone that's older than Tenzin," Asami scolded with a teasing smirk.

"Don't worry. I'm all yours," Korra replied, leaned over, and kissed Asami on the lips. Asami giggled and followed through, kissing her back.

Ty Lee sighed in dreamy contentment from afar. While the two girls had been flirting, she had pulled a very small bottle of oil from the back of her cabinet, rubbing it onto her wrists and inhaling deeply. The scent of smoked amber filled her senses, the fires of old love rekindling, of the days where she would run her hands through Azula's long, charcoal hair and kiss her bright red, Fire Nation lips. She kissed the bottle.

"I love you too, Azula. I promise that when I die, I will come for you. Always."


End file.
